Como un héroe
by gwinpascal
Summary: Había muerto como un héroe, nadie sabía decirle nada más que esa estúpida frase. La depresión se había vuelto algo común en esas semanas. Oneshot sobre como George afronta la muerte de su hermano.


ninguno de los personajes ni la historia me pertenece.

Murió como un héroe.

Cuando se lo dijeron cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder creerlo, sin querer creerlo, cuando escucho esas pocas palabras sintió como perdía sus fuerzas, como las lagrimas batallaban por salir, sentía un barullo ensordecedor, pero no era capaz de escuchar nada. Sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían, creyó escuchar unas palabras de aliento, llantos y un simple "murió como un héroe". Otra vez cerró los ojos, rogo que al abrirlos se tratase de una cruel pesadilla, de que al girar en la cama estaría su hermano roncando como de costumbre.

Cuando sintió a su hermanita colgarse de su cuello llorando desconsolada, supo que no era un sueño, que no lo volvería a ver despertar nunca, que había perdido la mitad de su alma.

Por semanas fue apenas consciente de sus actos, sabía que todos los días por alguna maldita razón se despertaba y seguía respirando, sabía que había asistido al entierro de su hermano, sabía que todos sus conocidos y familia le habían dado su pésame, y también sabía que eso no había servido para nada. Era consciente de que las lagrimas que en un principio batallaban por ser libres, seguían allí guardadas, y se odiaba por no poder llorar a su hermano, a su gemelo.

Se odiaba, sí, esa era la verdad de sus sentimientos, se odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Porque no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermano, porque no había sido capaz de protegerlo, porque simplemente había roto su promesa de juntos siempre en todas, porque él había sobrevivido, se odiaba por respirar, por sentir, por levantarse todo los días. Se odiaba por el simple hecho de que su reflejo le hacía recordar a su hermano, pero más se odiaba porque sabía que Fred se estaría revolcando en la tumba si lo viera así, hecho un zombi y odiándose a sí mismo.

Y así pasaba las tardes, sentado en algún lugar perdido de la madriguera, mirando a ningún lado, perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido y solo.

Esa tarde no iba a ser diferente, George se sentó solo en frente del pequeño lago del jardín, miraba el agua moverse suavemente por la brisa, y deseo ser solo eso, aire que corría libre y sin preocupaciones, deseo ser agua helada que yacía tranquila y contenida. Escuchó pasos y a alguien que se sentaba a su lado, no volvió la vista para enterarse de quien era, no se movió ni un centímetro. No le importaba quien estaba a su lado, sabía que no era su gemelo y eso bastaba para que vuelva a odiarse.

- sabes yo también extraño mucho a Fred – reconoció la voz de Ginny a instante- pero la vida sigue George.

Fue ese el momento en que George reaccionó, y no de la mejor manera, explotó como no lo había hecho en esas semanas, estaba furibundo, enojado con el mundo y no pensaba callarse nada en ese momento.

-¡que la vida sigue, claro que la maldita vida sigue ginebra!- gritó colérico – oh sí, sigue para todo el mundo, porque nadie parece acordarse de Fred. Él siempre estuvo pendiente de todos, pero ahora que no esta no pasa nada, ¿total la vida sigue no? A nadie le importa que haya muerto defendiendo las causas de otros, que terminara su vida a los veinte cortos años por ideales de otros. No claro a nadie le importa y todos siguen como si nada hubiera pasado, total estoy yo, que soy lo mismo, y con una palmada en la espalada y un lo siento todo está bien devuelta- estaba parado y gritando a todo pulmón, pero no le importo, miraba impotente a su hermana que solamente se paró a su lado y lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó como nadie hasta ese momento, con fuerza, sin decirle nada. Y él le devolvió el abrazo más que agradecido, por primera vez desde que escucho aquellas terribles palabras se sentía contenido, se sentía seguro. No pudo contenerse más y esas lágrimas que nunca había dejado salir rodaron libres por sus mejillas. Lloró por todo lo que no había llorado antes, lloró por su hermano, por la impotencia que sentía, por odiarse a sí mismo, por fallarle a Fred, lloró por llorar, para descargarse, para sacar afuera su rabia, su enojo y su tristeza, por primera vez en semanas lloraba. Estuvo abrazado a Ginny hasta que se calmo y tuvo la fuerza necesaria para separarse, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por llorar. Se sentó nuevamente en el pasto y vio como su hermanita lo imitaba.

- lo siento Gin – fue un susurro ronco y apagado.

- tenías que descargarte George – Ginny le tomó la mano- y ahora quiero que me mires y me prestes mucha atención- su hermano levanto la cara con los ojos rojos –me vas a escuchar y no me vas a interrumpir, no tienes una idea de lo que me dolió la muerte de Fred, no George no tienes la más mínima idea, ustedes dos eran y serán siempre mis héroes, sí, son mi ejemplo a seguir, mi motivación en esta injusta vida- Ginny volvió la mirada al piso con las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos- ustedes me enseñaron que no hay nada imposible, que la vida solo es una gran broma y hay que reírse, que los sueños se cumplen y que nunca hay que aceptar un no como repuesta- las lagrimas caían silenciosas de los dos pelirrojos – y sí, no me sirvió de absolutamente nada todo lo que la gente me dijo para que me sintiera mejor, había muerto uno de mis héroes, y nada de lo que dijeran lo traería de vuelta, pero me avergüenzo de pensar lo que Fred me diría si m viera tirada por los rincones- levantó la vista orgullosa – mi hermano Fred Fabian Weasley es un héroe y yo estoy orgullosa de llevar su mismo apellido, de haber compartido risas y lagrimas con él, de haber sido una parte de su vida, porque no murió defendiendo los ideales de otros, murió defendiendo los suyos, murió queriendo darle al mundo risas y algo por lo cual festejar, murió por una causa en la que creía fervientemente y estoy segura de que si alguien pensara que tu eres él se levantaría de la tumba para demostrarle a patadas lo equivocado que estaba- George sonrió por primera vez en esas semanas- sí, la vida sigue, pero no sin Fred, el estará siempre con nosotros, está aquí – le señaló el corazón- él vive en nosotros, asique deja de estar odiándote a ti mismo y vive George, vive lo que él no pudo, se feliz, ríe, disfruta, demuéstrame que eres esa persona a la que tanto admiro, esa persona capaz de seguir con una sonrisa por más fuerte que sea el dolor, y algún día volveremos a ver a Fred, y tu podrás mirarlo de frente y él estará orgulloso, porque puedo no saber muchas cosas George, pero de lo único que estoy segura, es que Fred te tiraría su mejor hechizo si te viera así, si nunca más dijeras un chiste- se paró decidida – vive George y no dejes que Fred haya muerto en vano, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, y no dejes que a la gente le falte la risa en estos tiempos difíciles, haznos sentir orgullosos, no a todo el mundo, sino a Fred y a mí, porque sigues siendo mi héroe- ni bien terminó su monologó se dirigió a la madriguera donde ya a lo lejos veía a Harry que la estaba esperando.

- Gin- George se había parado y le tomó la mano – gracias, por todo- ya no lloraba y se notaba en su semblante que se había sacado un peso de encima, ella solamente le sonrió.

Ese día George se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota y que si su hermano había muerto, no tenía que ser por nada, que había muerto siendo un héroe y que él no bajaría la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado, a partir de ese día él cumpliría los sueños que tenían los dos desde pequeños o se dejaba de llamar George Gideon Weasley, sabía que nunca superaría la muerte de su otra mitad, pero a partir de ese día él no dejaría que el mundo se quedara sin risas, no dejaría que Fred hubiese muerto en vano.

y ahí esta todo. no es mucho peeeeeeeeeeeero... como se dice aca ES LO QUE HAY!

dejenme saber si puedo seguir escribiendo o mejor me dedico a hacer malabares en un semaforo u.u

gracias por leer y saludoooos :D


End file.
